Knowing
by Twin-books
Summary: A cute story about how a confession reveals more than it was meant to.


**Made this a while ago, finally got the courage to post it. I have lacked faith in my writing skills. Basically, this is just something I did after falling in love with this show and wanting to show my take on Adrien and Marinette. I just think this would be a cute idea.**

* * *

"I-I... I like you!" Adrien stood staring at one of his best friends, shocked. Pieces suddenly seemed to be fitting together. It was so obvious now. He could feel his heart flutter a bit, his brain filling with thoughts of "I can't believe it" and "she likes me. Me."

But it all quickly shattered when he realized, someone he considered a true friend didn't actually know him. She didn't like him, as his true personality, she liked the persona he displayed.

Thinking about it like that disheartened him. Of course, it wasn't Marinette's fault. He never did have any true free time, per say and what little time he had with her was mostly awkward and now he knew why. He never did get much opportunity in school to display who he truly was or maybe, just what he wanted to be.

The girl in front of him, brave as she was to admit her confession was quickly losing her confidence upon the silence that be fell them. "I knew this was stupid. Sorry for wasting your time." She mumbled, and it snapped Adrien out of his thoughts

"No!" Adrien cried. More complications filling his head. It hurt him knowing he was unable to return her feelings. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, sheepishly smiling. "It actually explains a lot of things..."

Marinette looked about ready to collapse in on herself. Adrien quickly realized his mistake. "I mean, I can't believe I didn't notice the signs earlier, is all. Now it just seems, kind of obvious."

"It was stupidly apparent." Marinette giggled at her expense, avoiding eye contact with him. Intense guilt started filling Adrien's soul. He wondered; Was this how Ladybug felt? "It's okay if you don't really like me..."

She looked... So dejected. Adrien placed his hand on her shoulders, prompting her to face him. He gave her an awkward but comforting smile. "Hey, Mari. You're awesome. One of my best friends. I am so... honored you would even display such feelings for me, I just... Wish I spent more time with you."

"Oh... Yeah. I suppose that would be helpful." Mariette looked to the side and half-heartedly chuckled. "Maybe if I wasn't such a walking disaster it would have made that easier on us- I mean you!"

Adrien held in a chuckle, his regret and empathy overwhelming him. "No. That's... That's not it. I'm incapable of sharing those same feelings for you right now. I really value you, Marinette. You mean a lot to me but... Right now, maybe we should just get to know one another as friends?"

Adrien held his breath as Marinette's eyes glossed over but with a swift blink it was gone, and she smiled comfortingly. She pulled his hands off her shoulders and held them. "I would like that very much." She then released his hands and looked to the side again before looking him in the eye. "You... Like someone else, don't you?"

Adrien pulled her into a hug. "She doesn't matter right now. Marinette, please don't be sad because of me. I appreciate you so much and I don't want to lose you before I even get know the true Marinette. Before... You even get to know the true... me."

Marinette smiled, wiping a single tear from her eye, pulling away. "Me neither. Getting to know you and being your friend is enough." Adrien wanted to believe her, but the guilt was heavy in his heart. Then soft hands grabbed his. "Thank you, really. This may not have turned out how I dreamed but... I say, maybe it was even better." She pulled him back into an embrace. "Let's start over."

Adrien smirked and pulled away, making a charming bow. "Adrien Agreste, pleased to meet you." Marinette burst out into laughter, lightly punching him in the arm.

"Not what I meant, and you know it, Chat!" Marinette covered her mouth once she realized what she said. Adrien was taken a back. "So-Sorry. You just... reminded me of Chat Noir. I've ran into him a couple of times." She rubbed her arm awkwardly. Adrien burst into a laughter and Marinette soon followed.

"It's fine. It's really a compliment." Adrien said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Hey, for a minute there, you had me thinking of Ladybug. Guess that means were a duo, now?"

"Really?" Marinette giggled, before considering the comment and smiling brightly. "Yeah. I suppose it does."

* * *

Ever since Marinette's confession, Adrien had felt strange. He was happy but sad at the same time. He felt bad for wishing it was Ladybug who said it but felt good that it came from Marinette.

Plagg was certainly no help, by any means. He kept blabbing on about how awkward the interaction was and how the floating cat wished so much not to be there. Adrien only rolled his eyes. How could anyone expect anything else but awkward in such a situation?

Still... He didn't feel good. It felt like guilt was drowning him. He couldn't shake how sad Marinette seemed when he refused her. No. Worse. Friend zoned her. It was exactly what he never wanted to do. He could only wonder if Ladybug ever felt that awful about how she handled his confession.

Finding that just lying on his bed, staring blankly out his window didn't seem to help, he sat up. He realized the sun was going down. Now was the perfect time for a heroic outing.

He looked to Plagg, whom was mindlessly munching on some more camembert. Was that all the tiny cat cared about?

Plagg looked back at Adrien. Realizing what he wanted Plagg groaned and swallowed the last of his cheese. "Just say it already." Adrien chuckled a bit before summoning Plagg back into the ring and letting Chat Noir out.

Feeling a bit more rejuvenated already, Adrien escaped out the window. He was delighted by the feeling of the wind rushing through his scruffy Chat hair. Nothing beat the feeling of freedom. Nothing beat being Chat Noir.

Then his eyes caught a glimpse of a figure sitting on one of the many roofs of Paris. A very familiar figure. He came to a halt and quickly headed over to said figure and took a seat beside them. "Good evening, M'Lady. What brings you out this evening? Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep, not that you need it." He smirked.

Ladybug turned her head, rolling her eyes. She had an unamused smirk on her face, but he knew she liked it. However, something seemed off about his lady. "Good evening, yourself, Chaton. Shouldn't you be getting your own beauty sleep, since you clearly need it?" Her smirk became more mischievous.

Adrien faked being offended, hand on his heart for dramatic effect. "Mmm... That burns." Then he smiled, and it only grew bigger when Ladybug laughed. However, he sensed the lack of sincere joy. He stayed silent for a few seconds, contemplating whether to ask or not. He eventually gave in. "Is something wrong, M'lady?"

Ladybug seemed a bit surprised by his sudden concern, as if she expected him not to notice. Really, she should know better by now. "Why, whatever do you mean, kitty?" She giggled, awkwardly, an emotion she didn't often show around him. He had to admit, it was cute.

"Ladybug. It's me. You can tell me anything." Adrien said. Ladybug's gaze fell to her lap, clearly contemplating. He smiled and wiggled his cat ears, making sure she would notice. "I'm all ears." He chuckled and felt a sense of accomplishment as she playfully pushed him, groan escaping her.

She was quiet a few more seconds before looking him in the eye. "If you must know, kitty... I did something I never thought I would be able to do today, and it didn't end up being any of the millions of scenerios I imagined it turning out to be."

Adrien didn't have much to say to this, but he related. His experience with Marinette was one he never expected. "Oh?" He inquired.

"Yes. I confessed to my crush my feelings."

"Oh." He tried not to sound too disappointed. "What happened?"

Ladybug continued to stare out into the distance, not looking at him. He just watched her lips move. "Well... I imagined he would be disgusted and never want to see me again-"

"Pfft... Who could turn you down, M'Lady?"

"Or he would just scoop me up in his arms and admit his undying love for me..." She blushed, "Or something."

Adrien looked to the left then back at her. "So... what happened?"

"He apologized for not returning my feelings and said he wanted to get to know me first and he wanted me to get to know him. I... I asked him if he liked someone else and he said she didn't matter, that I was important." Adrien teared his gaze from her lips and looked out into the distance. Her story seemed so... familiar. His ears perked when she laughed. "And, you want to know what else he said?"

"What?" Adrien mumbled, feeling a bit jealous.

"That I reminded him of Ladybug." She wiped a tear from her eye. "If only he knew..."

And for the second time today realization hit Adrien like a ton of bricks. That guilty feeling swarming in again. Of course, it was just his luck. How did he not see it? How did he not see any of it?

"And you want to hear something funny?" Adrien turned his head to look at her and found her staring right back at him.

"What?" He nearly whispered.

"It only made me love him more." She said, tears brimming in her eyes.

By that point, something so swift, like an arrow, pierced his heart. Sound was lost to him as he gazed into her eyes then turned his head out to the open. That burden of guilt lifting off his chest, replace by a heavier feeling of knowing. Knowing and loving knowing.

* * *

 **If you think I should add more, you can tell me but this was as far as I planned. It's short, simple, but shows how I feel about this. I don't know how I would continue it if you wanted me too but for now, I feel like it's kind of complete as it is. Please don't forget to review! I love hearing people's thoughts!**

 **-Long awaited Twin-books**


End file.
